


Untitled

by mneiai



Category: Top Gear (UK)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stig meets Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The Stig walked around Oliver cautiously. He knew that Richard was quite attached to the yellow, terrifyingly slow machine that tried to pass itself off as a car, but he wasn't quite sure why. Richard was supposed to love Zondas and motorbikes, even that wooden thing he raved about was at least _somewhat_ fun. This Oliver was just boring, drab, not even fit to park next to James' Panda.

Frowning behind his helmet, he poked at Oliver, taken aback at the wave of annoyance that greeted him. Cars were normally all too happy to have the Stig's attention--yet another flaw that Oliver had.

When the Stig opened the door, the annoyance crept over him, making his skin tingle in pins and needles. It gave out a coughing whine for Richard when the Stig turned on the ignition, but Richard was inside shooting, too far away to hear the pathetic noise. The Stig reminded Oliver that Richard had given him permission to "try" Oliver out, because he wanted to see what the big deal was.

Oliver reluctantly allowed himself to be moved out of his carefully secluded parking space and around the tarmac, the Stig ready for the drive to be over within minutes, bored out of his mind. As if sensing his opinion, Oliver became even more difficult to maneuver, continuing to call out Richard's name in a soft, longing tone.

At least it was a loyal thing, even if it couldn't be exciting. The Stig had always been aggravated at the way some of the cars slutted around, pretending to love one of them best, but then giving themselves up to whatever other sat in their seat and fondled their gear shift. He'd never tell the others, but sometimes he thought the Veyrons weren't good enough for them.

Maybe he'd let that last bit slip out, because he felt Oliver's agreement. There wasn't any jealousy or envy along with it, the Opel Kadett was secure in Richard's love. The Stig had to admit he was impressed with that, if nothing else.

Oliver let out an amused noise and slowed down a bit more, until they were crawling through the car park. Frustrated, the Stig steered them back to the original parking spot and hurried out of the car. The supercars might be easy, but that wasn't all bad.

"Hey, have a fun drive?" Richard hurried towards them, giving a back hand wave at some of the crew. "He's great, isn't he? Comfortable." He set a hand on Oliver's side, caressing the metal.

The Stig shrugged. The more Richard touched Oliver, the more the car seemed to relax, until it was sending out relaxing waves of contentment that almost caught the Stig in their clutches. Looking back and forth between the two, he could admit that _he_ was a little jealous--he'd obviously have to up the ante if he wanted to bring Richard's attention back to him and the cars that really mattered.


End file.
